Chocolate Easter Bunnies
by SilverArrow123
Summary: Four Words. Chocolate. Easter. Bunnies. Priceless. Katie was going to find him, kill him, beg Hades to bring him back, and then, kill him again! But wait, why is she leaning in to him. What's happening. Is she...about to KISS HIM? Tratiexxx! I do not own PJO.


4 words. Chocolate. Easter. Bunnies. Priceless. Conner and I were on the Demeter cabin roof at 2 in the morning planting little chocolate bunnies on the grass roof. Conner knew about my hopeless crush on Katie but still thought I was mad for liking someone who's glare was scarier than Hades himself. He was probably right. The only reason he agreed to help was because it was pranking. And it was second nature to automatically head out to Katie's cabin for our ,weekly...maybe daily...hourly is as far as I'll go, prank.

The next morning Katie's outraged scream woke us up. "Dude, you know how you started pranking her with small things? And you were still friends? Well dude I think she's started hating you like 2 years ago." Conner snickered.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Well when your dead can I have you Xbox because I was thinking that if you-hey let not get violent here please-OUCH!"

Getting up satisfied with Conner's pain we headed out to see the huge crowd staring up at the Demeter cabin in awe. Hundreds of once smiling chocolate Easter bunnies were now clumps of melted chocolate covering every inch of the once green grass, dripping onto the ground below.

"Here she comes." I heard Percy mutter.

Will Solace appeared in from of me looking all serious and whispered in a hurried tone, "I'll be right back with a group of medics, ambrosia, and a stretcher. Just hang in there until we get here."

The crowd had backed away. Some people were laughing other waiting for my funeral. I just smiled and watched as she appeared in front of the cabin. Glancing at all the people I watched as her face changed from confusion, to realization, to expectancy, to dread, and then to fury. She was just to easy to read I thought my smirk growing. She was wearing a thin cami and pajama shorts. I averted my eyes to her face to keep from staring at anything else. Closing her eyes, she slowly turned around and opened her eyes. I saw her beautiful chocolate brown eyes widen. The eyes that were so dark and kind and mysterious and-SNAP out of it Travis! YOU ARE ABOUT TO DIE PAINFULLY. Suddenly her face calmed into smile. Not any smile, a scary, hot, beautiful (get your head together Travis!), scheming smile. She raised her knife and began to walk towards me while I stood there smiling like a lovesick idiot.

"Travis," she sang softly, gently pressing the tip of her knife to my throat. She walked around me knife still pressed to my neck. "I don't think that trick was very nice. Was it now?" She whispered over my back. Dazed I shook my head. "Exactly. So," she continued suddenly appeared in front of me again. She leaned in, her lips at my ear. "Maybe you should clean it up and regrow the grass. Don't you think that would be a good idea. Can you maybe swear on the River Styx that you'll clean it up before say...lunch" She trailed off her voice barely audible.

Trying to put my thoughts together I muttered "I swear. But..." I shook my head trying to think, "What about Conner?"

Her knife pressed deeper and she raise her hand so it rested on my neck. "What about Conner?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I forgot."

"Good" She replied. And slowly she leaned in and just when her pink lips were inches away, she raised her knee and hit me in my soft spot. Hard. Quickly she pulled the knife away and pushed onto the ground. Smiling and blowing me a kiss she sauntered back to her cabin. Still in a daze my brother helped me up.

"What happened?" I said completely confused. Conner gave me a 'Really?' look.

"Dude, she just made a fool out of you, almost cut open your throat, and almost kissed you." He replied.

"Kissed me?" I said still dazed. He gave me a withering look and started to walk away. Before he left he turned and yelled to me, "Oh and you swore on the River Styx you would clean up the chocolate, regrow the grass by lunch, and do my laundry for a month!"

"Oh...wait! Hey! I don't remember the laundry part!" I yelled.


End file.
